The present invention provides novel polynucleotides and proteins encoded by such polynucleotides, along with therapeutic, diagnostic and research utilities for these polynucleotides and proteins.
Technology aimed at the discovery of protein factors (including e.g., cytokines, such as lymphokines, interferons, CSFs and interleukins) has matured rapidly over the past decade. The now routine hybridization cloning and expression cloning techniques clone novel polynucleotides xe2x80x9cdirectlyxe2x80x9d in the sense that they rely on information directly related to the discovered protein (i.e., partial DNA/amino acid sequence of the protein in the case of hybridization cloning; activity of the protein in the case of expression cloning). In addition, more recently, xe2x80x9cindirectxe2x80x9d cloning techniques have been utilized, such as signal sequence cloning, which isolates DNA sequences based on the presence of a now well-recognized secretory leader sequence motif, as well as various PCR-based or low stringency hybridization cloning techniques, coupled in certain instances with database searching, have advanced the state of the art by making available large numbers of DNA/amino acid sequences for proteins that are known to have biological activity by virtue of their secreted nature in the case of leader sequence cloning, by virtue of the cell or tissue source in the case of PCR-based techniques and/or by virtue of their sequence similarity via database searches. It is to these proteins and the polynucleotides encoding them that the present invention is directed.
The compositions of the present invention include novel isolated polypeptides, in particular, novel CD-39-like polypeptides, isolated polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides, including recombinant DNA molecules, cloned genes or degenerate variants thereof, especially naturally occurring variants such as allelic variants, and antibodies that specifically recognize one or more epitopes present on such polypeptides.
The compositions of the present invention additionally include vectors, including expression vectors, containing the polynucleotides of the invention, cells genetically engineered to contain such polynucleotides and cells genetically engineered to express such polynucleotides.
The isolated polynucleotides of the invention include, but are not limited to, a polynucleotide encoding A polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 (also referred to herein as xe2x80x9cCD39L2xe2x80x9d); or a polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 72-93, 147-162, 191-211 OR 217-238 of SEQ ID NO:2.
In selected embodiments, such isolated polynucleotides of the invention represents a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1; or a polynucleotide comprising nucleotides 232-1599, 445-510, 670-717, 802-864 or 880-945 of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1.
The polynucleotides of the present invention also include, but are not limited to, a polynucleotide that hybridizes to the complement of the nucleotide sequence of 25 SEQ ID NO:1 under highly stringent hybridization conditions; a polynucleotide that hybridizes to the complement of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1 under moderately stringent hybridization conditions; a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of any polynucleotide recited above; a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of any of the proteins recited above; or a polynucleotide that encodes a polypeptide comprising a specific domain or truncation of the polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:2.
The isolated polynucleotides of the invention still further include, but are not limited to, a polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:4 (also referred to herein as xe2x80x9cCD39L3xe2x80x9d); or a polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 55-76, 132-150, 177-199 or 213-234 of SEQ ID NO:4.
In selected embodiments, such isolated polynucleotides of the invention represents a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:3; or a polynucleotide comprising nucleotides 83-1669, 245-310, 476-532, 611-679 or 719-784 of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:3.
The polynucleotides of the present invention also include, but are not limited to, a polynucleotide that hybridizes to the complement of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:3 under highly stringent hybridization conditions; a polynucleotide that hybridizes to the complement of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:3 under moderately stringent hybridization conditions; a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of any polynucleotide recited above; a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of any of the proteins recited above; or a polynucleotide that encodes a polypeptide comprising a specific domain or truncation of the polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:4.
The isolated polynucleotides of the invention still further include, but are not limited to, a polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:6 (also referred to herein as xe2x80x9cCD39L4xe2x80x9d); or a polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 47-68, 123-138, 167-187 or 193-214 of SEQ ID NO:6; or a polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:9 (also referred to herein as dCD39L4xe2x80x9d); or a polynucleotide encoding amino acid residues 77-98, 153-167, 197-217 or 223-242 of SEQ ID NO:9.
In one embodiment, such isolated polynucleotides of the invention represents a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:5; or a polynucleotide comprising nucleotides 247-1530, 385-450, 613-660, 745-807 or 823-888 of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:5.
The polynucleotides of the present invention also include, but are not limited to, a polynucleotide that hybridizes to the complement of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:5 under highly stringent hybridization conditions; a polynucleotide that hybridizes to the complement of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:5 under moderately stringent hybridization conditions; a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of any polynucleotide recited above; a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of any of the proteins recited above; or a polynucleotide that encodes a polypeptide comprising a specific domain or truncation of the polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:6.
The isolated polynucleotides of the invention further include, but are not limited to, a polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:8 (also referred to herein as xe2x80x9cmCD39L4xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmNTPasexe2x80x9d); or a polynucleotide encoding amino acid residues 46-67, 122-140, 166-187 or 194-213 of SEQ ID NO:8.
In selected embodiments, such isolated polynucleotides of the invention represents a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:7; or a polynucleotide comprising nucleotides 205-1599, 340-395, 568-624, 700-765 or 784-843 of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:7.
The polynucleotides of the present invention also include, but are not limited to, a polynucleotide that hybridizes to the complement of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:7 under highly stringent hybridization conditions; a polynucleotide that hybridizes to the complement of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:7 under moderately stringent hybridization conditions; a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of any polynucleotide recited above; a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of any of the proteins recited above; or a polynucleotide that encodes a polypeptide comprising a specific domain or truncation of the polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:8.
The polynucleotides of the invention additionally include the complement of any of the polynucleotides recited above.
The isolated polypeptides of the invention further include, but are not limited to, a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2; or a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 72-93, 147-162, 191-211 OR 217-238 of SEQ ID NO:2.
The isolated polypeptides of the invention still further include, but are not limited to, a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:4; or a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 55-76, 132-150, 179-199 or 213-234 of SEQ ID NO:4.
The isolated polypeptides of the invention include, but are not limited to, a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:6; or a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 47-68, 123-138, 167-187 or 193-214 of SEQ ID NO:6.
The isolated polypeptides of the invention include, but are not limited to, a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:8; or a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 46-67, 122-140, 166-187 or 194-213 of SEQ ID NO:8.
The isolated polypeptides of the invention include, but are not limited to, a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:9; or a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 77-98, 153-167, 197-217 or 223-242 of SEQ ID NO:9.
Preferred embodiments include polypeptides that represent is mature forms of the polypeptides of the invention.
Polypeptide compositions of the present invention may further comprise an acceptable carrier, such as a hydrophilic, e.g., pharmaceutically acceptable, carrier.
The invention also relates to methods for producing a polypeptide comprising growing a culture of the cells of the invention in a suitable culture medium, and purifying the protein from the culture or from an extract of the cells.
Polynucleotides according to the invention have numerous applications in a variety of techniques known to those skilled in the art of molecular biology. These techniques include use as hybridization probes, use as primers for PCR, use for chromosome and gene mapping, use in the recombinant production of protein, and use in generation of anti-sense DNA or RNA, their chemical analogs and the like. For example, when the expression of an mRNA is largely restricted to a particular cell or tissue type, polynucleotides of the invention can be used as hybridization probes to detect the presence of the particular cell or tissue mRNA in a sample using, e.g., in situ hybridization.
In other exemplary embodiments, the polynucleotides are used in diagnostics as expressed sequence tags for identifying expressed genes or, as well known in the art and exemplified by Vollrath et al., Science 258:52-59 (1992), as expressed sequence tags for physical mapping of the human genome.
The polypeptides according to the invention can be used in a variety of conventional procedures and methods that are currently applied to other proteins. For example, the polypeptides of the invention can be used as molecular weight markers, and as a food supplement. In addition, a polypeptide of the invention can be used to generate an antibody that specifically binds the polypeptide.
Methods are also provided for preventing, treating or ameliorating a medical condition which comprises administering to a mammalian subject a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a protein of the present invention and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The polypeptides and polynucleotides of the invention can be utilized, for example, as part of methods for modulating ecto-ATPase activity and for identifying compounds that can be utilized as part of methods for modulating ecto-ATPase activity. Among the processes that can be modulated via such methods are processes involved in cell adhesion, apoptosis, vesicular transport, signalling, including purinergic, synaptic and neurotransmitter signalling, and purine recycling. The polypeptides of the invention having ADPase activity are also useful as anticoagulants and for inhibiting platelet aggregation. The polypeptides of the invention can further be utilized as anti-thrombotic agents, anti-tissue graft rejection agents, and/or as part of methods for regulating neurotransmission by ATP in smooth muscle, peripheral ganglia or the brain.
The methods of the present invention further relate to methods for detecting the presence of the polynucleotides or polypeptides of the invention in a sample. Such methods can, for example, be utilized as part of prognostic and diagnostic evaluation of disorders as recited above and for the identification of subjects exhibiting a predisposition to such conditions. Furthermore, the invention provides methods for evaluating the efficacy of drugs, and monitoring the progress of patients, involved in clinical trials for the treatment of disorders as recited above.
The invention also provides methods for the identification of compounds that modulate the expression of the polynucleotides and/or polypeptides of the invention. Such methods can be utilized, for example, for the identification of compounds that can ameliorate symptoms of disorders as recited above. Such methods can include, but are not limited to, assays for identifying compounds and other substances that interact with (e.g., bind to) the polypeptides of the invention.
The methods of the invention also include methods for the treatment of disorders as recited above which may involve the administration of such compounds to individuals exhibiting symptoms or tendencies related to disorders as recited above. In addition, the invention encompasses methods for treating diseases or disorders as recited above by administering compounds and other substances that modulate the overall activity of the target gene products. Compounds and other substances can effect such modulation either on the level of target gene expression or target protein activity.